Titannia
Name: Titannia Gender: Female Species: Sea Monster Spinosaurus/Megalodon Hybrid Class: Brawler Color: Orange-red with Yellow Underbelly Height: 20 feetAntique, 45 feetrebuilt Weight: 1750lbsantique, 3256lbsRebuilt Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Blonde Theme Song: Ghost Love Score Appearance: Titanna is a very large animatronic with leathery, fish-like skin, a cat-like facial structure, broad fins across her back and on her tail, and a humanoid physique. She is built very large and rarely moves due to her antiquated design. She has very broad plantigrade feet, meant to help alongside her thick, heavy tail to keep balance when walking around. Titannia has long, blonde hair that is often left unkempt, sometimes decorated in seaweed or other aquatic plant life. She has two angler fish lures on either side of her head-mounted fin that glow a dull blue light when in dark areas. Titannia is usually clothed in some form of swimsuit, due to concerns from angry parents. Originally made with a hard exosuit like older ‘Antique’ Fazbear animatronics, Titanna was later revived with the expected upgrades, resulting in a more ‘lifelike’ appearance and motion, giving her defined muscles and form. ' ' Occupation: Titannia was originally built as a fairly simplistic ‘Sea Monster’ and love interest for Foxy the Pirate back in the early days. Eventually, after the events of Fazbear’s Fright, she was rebuilt from the ground up, complete with a body from the waist down. History: Titannia was originally conceived shortly after the creation of Foxy the Pirate way back in the late 60’s. She was, originally, an off-screen presence, serving as a metaphor for the pirate’s love of the sea and its dangers. Eventually an animatronic, simple but massive, was built to serve as her tangible form, being a frightening yet beautiful sea monster, becoming both a love interest and arch nemesis for Foxy in his shows. Due to a combination of issued and complaints from parents feeling her design was a touch too sexualized and the immense upkeep of such a large animatronic, Titanna’s physical presence was decommissioned and she was once again returned to the shadows just a month before Foxy’s final show. 20 years after the destruction of Fazbear’s Fright, Titannia was, alongside many long forgotten Fazbear characters, brought ‘back from the dead’ and given a massive upgrade with modern technology, including a lower torso and the ability to move and speak on her own without the need of puppeteering. She was given a waterproof body and the ability to swim in varying depths of water. Specialty: Titannia is built for size and imposing presence. She is meant to be a cute/sexy character but to also have an undertone of danger- a literal embodiment of the sea, beautiful yet dangerous. Likewise, she is rarely seen outside of water without Foxy it be the Antique or Rebuilt version nearby, and, even then, rarely too close to crowds for safety reasons. Power: Titanna isn't particularly vicious unless angered, but her main power comes from her sheer size and durability. Even LARP animatronics built to fight find it difficult to so much as make her stumble, though she’s slow enough that anyone paying attention won’t be in much danger. What makes her threatening is her ability to move quickly and silently in sufficiently deep waters. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters